In Your Arms
by ambassador.to.the.Beyond
Summary: Really lame story I keep only for my own reference.


**disclaimer:**not mine, just the plot. 

**xoxoxoxo**

**jesse: **just a little story i wrote because i was bored, forgive me if it stinks.

this is my day of firsts; first one-shot, first songfic(well it was before fanfiction staid we couldn't and i had to change it :grumblegrumble:), and first story without original characters. enjoy.

**xoxoxoxo**

_'Okay, I can do this. Just have to go to her room and tell her. That's the hard part.' _Beast Boy was in his room straitening his hair and wondering if he would survive what he was preparing to do. Or even make it all the way down the hall. He had never been more scared in his life, not even when they had fought Red X and he had fallen onto the subway tracks. But Robin had pulled him out of the way in time, and if he screwed up on this mission there was no one to un-screw him except himself. He was seriously doubting that he had the guts to do it, but he had to tell her or he was going to explode. _'Okay, if I stall anymore I'm gonna chicken out.' _He opened the door and started down the hall. that was going to be the longest twenty-second walk of his life.

xoxoxoxo

_'How on earth am I going to do this? I know we've been friends for a long time, but what if he doesn't feel the same way do?' _Raven was in her room wondering how on earth she was going to do what she was preparing herself to do. Emotions were running wild inside her head, but she didn't even stop to notice that nothing was breaking. But she had to tell him or her head itself was going to break. She walked to her door, took a deep breath, and reached for the doornob. But before her hand even touched it, there was a knock on the door. She opened it a crack and saw that it was Beast Boy. Her heart started pounding madly, but she opened the door a little more and asked "What do you want?" Beast Boy gulped and stammered

"I, umm,...We have to talk." He realized with a jolt that he had no idea what to say.

"Okay, come in. I was coming to talk to you anyway." said Raven and opened the door all the way.

"Umm, thanks." said Beast oy as he slowly entered the room that he had a bad history with.

"We, umm...Remember when me and Cy went into your mind and then you came in to and we fought your father and when we came out you said that we were friends and that you were sorry for being mean?" asked Beast Boy very fast.

"How could I forget?" said Raven.

"Well, since then we've gotten really close. I mean like,_ really_ close. Well, not exactly _really _close, but pretty close." he said.

"Yeah, I even hugged you after we fought Malchior. And nothing blew up!" Raven said remebering the incident.

"Well, since then, I felt diffrent, like I wanted to be a lot closer to you. And I felt things I've felt since I met you, only a lot stronger. That feeling was so deep that very few words can describe it, but there are three simple words that tell it all. Raven, I love you." said Beast Boy with a lot more confidence than he really had. Raven was speechless.

"Beast Boy, I..." she started before Beast Boy stood up and started pulling at his hair.

"Oh, I knew it! Why did I ever think she would love me back! Oh, I am such an idiot!" he said. Raven stood up and clamped a hand over his mouth. When she took it away, she kissed him. Beast Boy stopped trying to tear his hair out and they sank into a passionate kiss.

After a while they stopped and just lay on the bed in each other's arms. "Hey, do you want to do something besides just laying here?" Beast Boy asked.

"My pleasure." said Raven as they got off the bed.

xoxoxoxo

_Pound, pound, pound._

Raven skidded to a halt in front of her door. She yanked it open and looked frantically around for a place to hide. She jumped into the closet and wedged herself into the smallest corner.

_pound, pound, pound._

He had chased her all over the tower, and she was getting tired.

_pound, pound, pound._

He didn't seem to be getting tired at all, and it was only a matter of time before he found her.

_pound, pound, pound._

Raven couldn't bear to think about what would happen if and when he found her.

_pound, pound, pound._

He was getting closer.

_pound, pound, pound._

He was right outside her door.

_pound pound pound, pound pound pound._

Her heart sped up until it was pounding madly.

_pound pound pound, pound pound pound._

She could hear him open the door and step inside.

_pound pound pound, pound pound pound._

It was a wonder that he couldn't hear her heart pounding.

_pound pound pound, pound pound pound._

The closet door opened and she screamed.

**(when i first wrote this story, it had two chapters and the first chapter eneded here to add more emphasis to what just happened. and i love knowing what will happen next when you guys don't. but i wanted to make this a 1-shot so here is the rest.)**

"AAAaaaahhh!"

"I found you." Beast Boy said. "And you know what that means?" he said.

"Don't remind me." said Raven.

"You're the one who offered to play, and I have to get my prize for finding you."

"Oh no." said Raven.

"Oh yes. And you are all mine." said Beast Boy.

"Oh, no no no--" Raven started before Beast Boy picked her up and carried her to the bed. He dropped her onto the bed, jumped on top of her, and started to tickle her all over. "Beast Boy, stop, this wasn't part of the game!" she said laughing.

"Too bad." said Beast Boy laughing right along with her.

"So this is the prize?" Raven asked.

"Yes, and so is this." said Beast Boy as he started kissing her. Suddenly Raven rolled over so that she was on top of Beast Boy and started kissing him and tickling him back. Soon they were both out of breath, so they just lay on the bed in each other's arms.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked. "Are you sure you love me, because you have a funny way of showing it."

"Of course I love you, why would you ever doubt that?" asked Beast Boy.

"Of course I don't doubt you, but you really do have a funny way of showing it." Raven said.

"Is this a funny way to show it?" he asked as he started kissing her forehead, down her face, and down her neck.

"No, this is fine with me." Raven said. After a while they lay back and rested again.

"Raven," Beast Boy said.

"I love you, I always have and always will."

"I love you to." said Raven.

"Always have?"

"Always have."

"Always will?"

"Always will."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always."

**Fin**

**xoxoxoxo**

**jesse:** this is the first story i've ever finished. ha ha ha ha ha ha congrajulate me on my first story finished!

jesse

**ps:**please review and no flames.

**pps:** SAVE THE TREES! KILL THE CHAIN SAWS!

**ppps:** AND ALL THE OTHER SAWS!


End file.
